Fear and Love
by Wolfxlover95
Summary: Peter Meets a handsome stranger and feels a spark...Peter/Ten. Rating for later chapters. EDITING


**Fear and Love**

**A/N: Okay I decided to pair the Doctor with another of David's characters…Peter Vincent. I don't know if that version is out yet, but David is hot in Fright Night! The Doctor will be the sub as usual. I don't know much about Vampires or the movie…but I don't remember saying that this story will follow the movie. All I know is Jerry is bad and….thats all, lol. They won't look exactly alike, please enjoy and be gentle with me.**

**Chapter 1: A Inner Battle**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ten/Peter Vincent**

**Summary: Peter saves a handsome stranger and something sparks inside him.**

**Warnings: Smut, swearing, violence, and hopefully some fluff.**

**88888**

Peter was walking down a dark alley way and he heard a groan of pain; he followed the sound and found two men trying to force themselves onto a thin man.

"Hey!" Peter shouted, the two men looked up at him then took off down the alley.

The man lying on the ground looked up at him, his brown eyes focused on him and Peter gasped at the intensity of that gaze.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked and he approached the smaller man slowly as though he would run off like a frightened animal.

"I'm alright just a few bruises and scratches," The thin man said in a British accent.

"Come on," Peter murmured as he held out his hand to help the man up.

The man looked at his hand and then he took it, allowing Peter to pull him up to his feet.

"Peter Vincent, and who might you be?" Peter asked as he held out his hand.

"I'm the Doctor," The man said as he took Peter's hand.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "That is a strange name," Peter said with a grin.

"I only tell the person I am going to spend the rest of my life with my true name." The Doctor told him.

"Strange custom…but nice, why don't you come back with me and I can patch you up?" Peter asked.

The Doctor examed him closely and he looked into Peter's eyes for a moment before nodding his consent.

"Good I would like to get to know you better," Peter said and he led the Doctor out of the alley.

**88888**

The Doctor glanced up at his rescuer as they walked, he didn't seem like a person who meant him harm, and sure he looked strange. The Doctor didn't quite know what to make of the eyeliner…Peter looked a lot like him, but there were differences. Peter was a taller and his hair was a very dark brown almost black, he had no sideburns and he dressed…differently.

All in all a very attractive man, the Doctor shook his head, he didn't even know if Peter liked men, but if he did…would he like him? Shaking his head again, the Doctor looked back up at Peter and let his mind wonder.

**88888**

Peter glanced back down at the Doctor and saw this far away look on his face; it caused Peter to wonder what he was thinking about. Peter let his eyes travel down the Doctor's slim body, the long slim legs, narrow waist, flat belly, thin chest, long neck, big brown eyes, and a head full of brown hair. Peter licked his lips as his mind wondered to a dangerous place that involved the Doctor's thin legs locked around his waist as he moaned Peter's name.

Peter mentally cursed himself when his body responded to his thoughts and the tight trousers did nothing to hide it. He forced himself to think about something else and pray the Doctor didn't notice his arousal.

Peter kept his eyes straight ahead till he saw his penthouse ahead of them.

**88888**

They entered Peter's penthouse and the Doctor had to admit, it was strange….It was dark, and kind of creepy, but he thought it suited Peter.

"Make yourself at home, sorry about the mess," Peter said as he went into a room.

The Doctor glanced around and took his coat off and he laid it over a chair.

"Here you can wear this since your clothes are tore up," Peter said and he handed him a pair of trousers and a shirt. "You can change in my room, it's right there," The Doctor went into the room Peter had pointed to and closed the door behind him.

He took off his torn trousers and shirt and carefully put on the clothes Peter gave him, he hummed when the silk slid against his skin; the clothing smelled of Peter, the Doctor inhaled deeply.

A knock on the door made him jump and he quickly opened the door and he smiled at Peter who was standing there with a first aid kit.

"There a bit big," Peter observed as he looked at the Doctor.

"Yeah, but they're not torn up and they feel nice," The Doctor told him with a smile.

"You want me to look at those scratches?" Peter asked.

The Doctor nodded and took a seat on the bed and took off the shirt, Peter turned away and dug in the first aid kit.

"We'll put some ointment on the scratches so they don't sting so badly," Peter told him as he squeezed some clear gel onto his fingers.

Peter carefully applied the ointment to the scratches on the Doctor's stomach, chest, and back.

"Thank you, they feel a lot better now," The Doctor said with a kind smile and Peter smiled back.

"Do you want something to drink? I got every kind of alcohol you can think of and water," Peter told him.

"Water, I'm not a big alcohol fan," The Doctor told him.

Peter nodded and they left the room, the Doctor sat down in one of the chairs and waited for Peter.

Peter came in carrying two glasses, he handed one to the Doctor and sat down in the other chair with the other glass.

"So, what are you doing in a place like Vegas?" Peter asked and he took a sip of his drink.

"Just visiting," The Doctor replied and he took a sip of his water.

"Didn't seem like things were going very well," Peter remarked.

"It's nothing new, I'm used to being made to do things I don't want to." The Doctor said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked gently.

"I had a crazy ex who was mad about me liking someone else," The Doctor muttered.

"That can put a damper on your weekend," Peter remarked.

"Huh, tell me about it," The Doctor grunted.

"Okay," Peter said as he stood up. "You can sleep in my room and I will sleep on the couch," Peter said as he stretched.

"But-"The Doctor started, but Peter cut him off.

"No buts, you are sleeping in my room," Peter said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

The Doctor nodded, "Good night, Peter," He murmured.

"Good night, Doctor," Peter said with a grin.

The Doctor headed into the bedroom and Peter sighed heavily, wondering why he was feeling this way about this secretive man.

**88888**

The Doctor pulled the blankets back and slipped beneath them, he turned his head and buried his face in the pillow. The whole room smelled of Peter and he found that he enjoyed the scent and he dosed of with a slight smile on his face.

**A/N: Okay I know Peter is probably really OOC, but I'm working on it. Please be nice, they aren't just going to jump into bed and fuck each other senseless. And yes the Doctor was talking about the Master when he said the crazy ex thing, and Jack when he talked about the one he liked. Peter will learn about what the Doctor is and all that. Please review! Lots of love!**


End file.
